


敌意

by arkrerry



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkrerry/pseuds/arkrerry
Summary: 代发！代发！代发！！！！依然是龙远太太出品，着实高产😍
Relationships: Daniil Medvedev/Stefanos Tsitsipas





	敌意

**Author's Note:**

> 龙远太太原话：  
> summary: 此文仅代表个人观点

西西帕斯不得不承认他和梅德韦德夫的关系确实很微妙，自从他对梅德韦德夫说了bullshit Russian之后，彼此都处于一种尴尬的境地，只是谁也没想到本就岌岌可危摇摇欲坠的关系会在那天晚上急转直下彻底宣告再无可能重修旧好了。

他的母亲在电话里要求他亲自去向梅德韦德夫道歉，于是他带着一丝丝的忐忑不安去推开梅德韦德夫的房门，梅德韦德夫正趴在床上看着书喝着酒，对他的到来感到十分诧异，他让西西帕斯先坐下，然后身上带着酒气的梅德韦德夫就放下了书本朝他走了过来,西西帕斯虽然心里一直有些提心吊胆的，却也在心中做好了准备，他知道他跟梅德韦德夫早晚要说清楚的,就在他准备好接受对方怒火的时候，梅德韦德夫却突然笑了,他像往日一样嘻嘻哈哈走到了西西帕斯的身边拍了拍他肩膀然后从背后将人在发抖的西西帕斯圈在怀里，喝不惯酒的他被梅德韦德夫身上的酒精味刺激的直抖擞，对方在他耳边似笑非笑阴阳怪气的说道:“Stefanos早什么去了，现在才想到向我道歉吗? 要我原谅你也可以，先把衣服脱了”,说完两只手就不安分的往他单薄的白色运动T恤里伸，被梅德韦德夫行为震惊到的西西帕斯大叫着:“你这个疯子要干什么啊”，已经意识到会发生些什么事情的他边说边往外推着梅德韦德夫的身子，试图从对方的禁锢中挣脱出来，可对方却越搂越紧，一来二去双方拉扯的幅度大了起来,西西帕斯的T恤衫梅德韦德夫扯的直往下坠,漏出了大半个肩膀，整个人也被梅德韦德夫推操到了卫生间的镜子前，西西帕斯左右躲避着显然已经对他的反抗兴奋起来的梅德韦德夫的亲吻。

两人在镜子前拉扯了好一会，终于西西帕斯推开了梅德韦德夫，他整理了一下已经被梅德韦德夫扯得松松垮垮的T恤衫并对他喊了一声Daniil，you are crazy，梅德韦德夫还真就朝后退了两步，就在西西帕斯以为梅德韦德夫总算酒醒了， 他被梅德韦德夫扯着转过去面对着对方，梅德韦德夫还是那副嬉皮笑脸的样子，他在西西帕斯耳边说道:“怎么，怕我吃掉你啊！”

显然他的偏执在西西帕斯迈阿密骂他的一刻起就被全面激发了出来，他在西西帕斯这越是得不到他想要的道歉他就越想让他对自己低头认错，他捏着西西帕斯的下巴让他看着自己，他要求西西帕斯向他诚恳的道歉，可被他掐着的西西帕斯却说出了自己深埋已久的心里话:“Daniil，I hate you。”

西西帕斯以为这样梅德韦德夫就不再会为难他了，他直起身子转身要走却被梅德韦德夫抓住了手腕，他被梅德韦德夫摔在了大床上，他看着面色阴沉似笑非笑的梅德韦德夫,终于开始感觉到了害怕，他凭着本能向后退去，企图躲在床的另一角，却被梅德韦德夫扯着脚踝强硬的拽了回来，衣服也被梅德韦德夫彻底撕开了，他的身体被梅德韦德夫狠狠地入侵了，他只觉得自己要疼的昏过去了，他全身上下每一个角落仿佛都在叫嚣着好痛，可压在身上的人却没有任何放过他的意思，梅德韦德夫趴在他耳边亲昵的碰了碰他的脸蛋，在他耳边咬牙切齿用恶狠狠的语气说道:“Stefanos以后你在床上被我艹到下不了床的日子只会多不会少的，毕竟不管在场上还是床上你都让我很舒服呢，你说是不是这样啊。”

看着旁边的西西帕斯哭泣着入睡了，梅德韦德夫抬头看着屋顶的吊灯，他们之间扭曲又剑拔弩张的关系什么时候才能到尽头，他并不想和西西帕斯成为敌人，可西西帕斯的傲慢和对他的偏见，他自己的偏执正在一点点的蚕食着他们之间本就令彼此感到窒息又危险的关系。


End file.
